Shadowhunters S2 : SAPHAEL : Diurne rentré trop tard
by septantexseptx
Summary: Simon rentre tard. Raphael lui prouve à quel point il lui a manqué et à quel point il tient au diurne.


Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque Simon rentra à l'hôtel du Mort, dans les appartements de Raphaël Santiago, le chef du clan des vampires de New-York. Ces deux-là partageaient une petite relation, rien d'extravagant. Des baisers, des morsures, des soirées à regarder leurs émissions préférées respectives, rentrant dans l'univers de l'autre le temps d'un instant. Ça ressemblait à une relation amoureuse, c'est vrai. Mais probablement jamais ils n'arriveraient à s'y faire tous les deux.

Le vampire diurne se défaisait de ses habits pour ne porter qu'un caleçon américain lui arrivant mi-cuisse et se glissait aux côtés de Raph qui somnolait après avoir attendu l'adolescent bien trop longtemps à son goût. Bien que Simon avait essayé d'être discret, il réveilla la créature obscure qui caressa la peau plus bronzée que la sienne de sa main. Un sursaut prit le corps du plus jeune puis un sourire son visage.

\- « Salut. » La voix du nouvel arrivant était joyeuse, elle aurait été idiote aux yeux de Raphaël s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui.

\- « Quelle est l'utilité d'être un diurne qui marche au soleil si tu ne me rejoins que maintenant ? »

Les mots furent prononcés d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'habitude. D'ailleurs ça mit les frissons à Simon, qui d'une vitesse vampire, se mit sur son petit-ami non avoué, leurs torses pressés l'un contre l'autre. Pendant qu'un sourire prenait place sur le visage du plus vieux, qui caressait maintenant la joue de sa créature légendaire préférée.

\- « Désolé. J'étais avec Clary, elle- »

La mine de Raph changea du tout au tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la mépriser cette gamine. Il soupirait, ce mec était vraiment inconscient.

\- « Je veux plus que tu ne la vois, en tout cas pas à l'institut et surtout pas en pleine journée. »

\- « Attends, quoi ? »

Simon eut un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il dire ? Il pouvait comprendre que Raphaël était de nature jalouse et possessive, mais le priver de voir sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit, et même avant de devenir vampire et Shadowhunter, il y allait un peu fort. Trop fort. Le fan de Star Wars ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Avant que le plus jeune ne se vexe, l'autre, lui reprit l'épaule en main afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas plus, cela lui crèverait le cœur. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où voulait en venir le plus vieux, ce n'était pas de la jalousie cette fois, juste de la sûreté.

« J'peux comprendre que t'as un problème de possessivité, mais là, on parle de ma meilleure amie. Et puis je ne peux pas t'avoir manqué tant que ça, si ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires et lui faire entendre raison, Simon hochait la tête. Le dit Raph roulait des yeux, non, il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Mais attendez, que venait-il de dire ? Le plus jeune manquait à chaque foutue seconde de l'existence du Santiago et il osait dire un truc pareil ? Peut-être que lui ne le ressentait pas comme ça. Peut-être que Raph était le seul dans cette situation.

Il retourna la situation d'une vitesse surnaturelle, surplombant le diurne, remontant sa cuisse contre sa hanche. Sa main remontant pour finir sous le sous-vêtement de son bien-aimé. Elle ne cessait son ascension jusqu'à sa fesse qu'il empoigna.

« R-Raph tu fais quoi là ? » Tenta Simon, les sens en éveil lors des gestes du plus vieux.

Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas et plongeait la tête dans son cou qu'il parsema de baisers, traînant ensuite ses canines contre sa peau sans jamais les planter. Ceci lui arracha un hoquet de surprise alors que ses propres mains erraient dans la nuque de Raph, les doigts crispés. C'était la première fois que les mains du mort-vivant allaient explorer une partie si intime du corps de Simon et à même, c'était la première fois qu'un homme l'explorait. Bien que pansexuel, il n'avait eu que des aventures hétérosexuelles, Raphaël était le premier homme.

Toujours sans un mot, Raphaël retira le seul vêtement que portait Simon et l'envoyait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le mexicain devenait de plus en plus dur en quête de lui prouver qu'il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Je- je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne- »

Simon s'étranglait dans un gloussement lorsque le plus vieux saisit son membre sans ménagement entre ses doigts.

« une bonne idée... » Souffla-t-il dans un soupire d'aise.

Sa main s'activait sur le membre dressé du jeune Lewis qui se détendait de plus en plus, complètement à la merci de Raphaël, la tête jetée en arrière. Sa respiration était difficile et lourde, Raphaël avalait un gémissement en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, son pouce ayant caressé le gland sensiblement gonflé.

\- « Moi j'peux t'assurer que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. » Susurra Raphaël allant bien plus vite maintenant dans ses mouvements.

Simon se retenait si fort de ne pas crier sa jouissance, explosant sur le torse de son amant. Ses joues rougirent. Bon sang que c'était embarrassant. Il tenta de se redresser bafouillant des choses incompréhensibles, mais d'une minute à l'autre, le foutre avait disparu, d'un coup de vent le vampire avait été se nettoyer dans la salle de bain avant de revenir et rallonger Simon sur le matelas.

L'ancien étudiait croyait simplement rêver. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour s'envoyer en l'air avec Raphaël Santiago, ce gars qui le méprisait tant dès sa naissance entant que vampire.

Son estomac se tordit à nouveau quand il vit le regard de Raphaël qui criait à Simon le désir qu'il éprouvait, lui hurlait toute la passion que le plus vieux ressentait et c'était maintenant son cœur qui s'emballait.

Le détenteur du regard retourna Simon sur le ventre et lui releva les fesses en l'air. L'homme pouvait le faire éjaculer à l'instant dans cette position. La vision était tant hot que Raphaël eut du mal à s'en défaire. Le plus jeune avait fermé les yeux essayant vainement de régulariser sa respiration, mais rien ne put l'empêcher de doubler encore lorsqu'un muscle chaud et humide lapait son entrée intime. Ce ne fut pas un gémissement qui sortit, mais un couinement, quelque chose dont Simon aurait honte longtemps et Raph jurait qu'il s'en souviendrait pour faire taire son petit ami par l'embarras. Cette langue simulait la pénétration d'une façon délicieuse et le brun secouait déjà, après un court moment de torture, les hanches pour signifier qu'il en voulait tellement plus.

Baissant son propre boxer, le vieux de plus au moins un siècle, humidifia de sa salive deux doigts afin de les lubrifier et en rentrait ensuite un dans le cul de son compagnon, qui releva la tête tant la sensation fut bonne. Raph en profita pour le redresser totalement afin qu'ils soient tous deux à genoux sur le matelas, le dos de Simon contre son torse aller et venant bien trop vite sous sa dure respiration. Un autre doigt se faufilait et les ronronnements du plus jeune devint des gémissements qu'il essayait en vain de maîtriser, sa lèvre inférieure maltraitée par ses dents. Le plus vieux en décida autrement, de sa main libre, il vint libérer celle-ci avec son pouce puis sa main vint se nicher sous le menton du gamin ramenant sa tête balancée en arrière sur son épaule, ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- « Je veux t'entendre, bébé. »

Le même couinement honteux s'échappait, le surnom combiné aux deux doigts lui fit un effet suffisant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Raph se disait qu'il était temps de lui montrer à quel point le diurne lui avait manqué.

Il le pénétra donc doucement, faisant rentrer chaque centimètre d'une façon délicate pour ne pas blesser son amant. Raphaël qui n'avait plus eu de relation sexuelle depuis très, très, vraiment très longtemps ne put retenir un gémissement de pur aise une fois complètement entré. Simon, lui, continuait à couiner désespérement.

Les coups de bassin de son bien aimé grimpait en intensité sans prévenir, tapait dans sa prostate sans lui laisser le moindre répis.

\- « Ra-Raph, anh putain. Merde. »

\- « Bébé tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu me manques vraiment quand t'es pas là, putain. Mh. »

Toutes les sensations venaient à bout des deux hommes et bientôt ils venaient chacun en même temps. Bien que Raphael fut légérement plus précoce.

\- « J'ferais des efforts, mon amour. Surtout si tu m'acceuilles toujours comme ça. »

Les deux s'écroulaient sur le lit conjugal, enlacés.

\- « Je m'en fous que tu traines avec la rouquine, tu piges ? C'est seulement pour toi que je m'inquiète. Si quelqu'un apprend que tu es un diurne, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. »

Simon était sur le cul, Raphael semblait réellement être l'homme de sa vie finalement.


End file.
